


Exceptional

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy), LovelyPoet



Series: Exceptional [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/pseuds/LovelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's got an impressive collection and he's ok with sharing in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> Chat-fic. Self-indulgence in action. POV shifting-a-go-go
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh so very not true

[ _Frankie has an affinity for big black dildos, and I have that same passion for them so we bond over that. - James Munoz, The Bled_ ](http://channelv.com.au/V/Article.aspx?ID=1268)

Frank laughs when he sees the mention he got in James's interview, complete with "yes he really said it" editor's note. He knows he's got about two days before he starts getting presented with dildos from fans looking to make an impression.

It only takes one day. By the time he gets to the bus, he's got three cute little gift bags with ribbon and colored tissue paper tucked around some seriously "adults-only" playthings. The second day it's five. The next, ten.

"Is it legal for me to accept sex toys from a sixteen year old?" he asks, it's not like he has time to check ID while he's signing autographs.

"Depends on what state we're in, I think," Bob says. He shoves a crumpled piece of paper across the table at Frank and watches his eyebrows raise as he reads it.

"Seriously?" Frank chokes back a laugh.

"Don't make a big deal about it. Just, ya know, if you happen to get any," Bob shrugs and heads back toward his bunk. Frank doesn't mention it again. When anything on the list shows up, he just sets it aside and tucks it in Bob's bunk while no one's looking.

Within a week it's gotten to the point that Brian sets up a donation box by the buses. They lug everything onto the bus afterwards and sit down with Frank to sort through. It turns into a strange sort of game at that point, making snarky comments and horrible jokes as they separate out the dildos and vibrators and the occasional plug or set of beads or cock ring. There are so many "gifts" that Frank couldn't keep them all even if he wanted to. He ends up giving most of them away to crew and opening bands and sending them to friends with polite notes about putting them to good use. Frank can usually find one or two at each show that he wants to keep, at least at the beginning. But after a while pretty much everything is a duplicate.

"No, I've got three of those already," Frank says when Brian holds up a neon green bullet vibe. Brian tosses it on a pile of some of the cheaper and less interesting toys that Frank had deemed not good enough for him.

Gerard is starting to get frightened of Frank's collection. He doesn't have a problem with sex toys. He's a very sex positive guy! Sex toys are a good thing. He's just not fond of finding them strewn across the floor of the aisle between their bunks or having to nudge them out of the way to sit down in the front lounge. He doesn't want to know if they've been used or not. He just pretends not to see them and goes to hide in his bunk and write.

After a few weeks, Frank gets a little disturbed about the fact that everyone's buying him toys and no one's buying him lube.

"It's just illogical!" Frank says, waving a dildo around to punctuate his argument. Gerard makes a weird noise and leaves the room. He starts leaving the room whenever Frank starts ranting about the vital importance of good lube and the unfairness of it all.

Someone leaks the fact that Frank wants lube and soon the donation box is full of toys *and* bottles of Wet and other assorted lubricants. Frank makes a triumphant arm wave and does a little dance when Brian dumps the first box full onto the bus.

"Set for life!" He cheers and then sobers up. "Wait. I just realized... am I going to have to declare this stuff on my taxes?"

Individually each gift isn't much, but he's probably gotten a few thousand dollars worth gifted to him over the few weeks. Brian has to actually call the accountants on that one. He kind of hates Frank. Frank, meanwhile, is happily squirreling away all his new toys and lube.

Matt asks if he can have a bottle or two of lube. "I'm trying to set a record."

"Have at it, Cortez," Frank tosses him an economy sized bottle and Matt goes off whistling with his copy of Wild Things.

Frank's got all the sex toys and lube he could want, but he's still cranky. Gerard isn't spending much time with him anymore. He's being twitchy and weird, avoiding talking to Frank about anything other than shows. Every time Frank asks him about the avoiding, Gerard denies it... then runs away. Frank refuses to give up.

He keeps inviting Gerard to hang out in his hotel room with him. That used to mean ‘come watch bad movies' or maybe ‘sit around and talk about music.' Now Gerard has the impression it might just mean ‘come watch me fuck myself or let me fuck you with the newest addition to my collection.' Gerard is very leery of getting involved in that. It's not that it's not something he'd love to see. It's like seeing something you want but can't have. The way Frank keeps asking, he thinks he could possibly have it, but it would mean screwing up somebody else's really good thing. He likes to believe that his respect for what Frank's got with Jamia is more powerful than his admittedly impressive lust. He's not going to step on anyone's toes. If it were someone else asking - like, hypothetically, Bob, not that Gerard's ever thought about that - he might consider it. Maybe. But it's Frank.

Frank can't figure out what Gerard's deal is. They're groping like crazy on stage every night, but when they get back to the bus or the hotel, Gerard won't talk to him or even really look at him. Frank ends up bitching to Jamia. He spends a half an hour just being miserable on the phone with her and she's getting pissy and ready to hang up when Frank whines, "Gerard's being an ass and I don't know WHY!"

Jamia gets as much of the story as Frank has figured out and then calls Gerard. She has to wait three or four rings for him to pick up.

"Look, you're being a moron and making Frank fucking miserable. Deal with this or I'm going to punch you in the nuts the next time I visit," she says. Gerard protests trying to explain about the ever increasing collection of dildos and the way Frank's being weird. Jamia keeps going, exasperated. "Stop avoiding him. Frank and I have an exception rule. You and Bob are the exceptions for him. If it happens, it happens. I'm not going to go ballistic." She pauses. "And if I want to watch, I get to."

"You don't think maybe I should have known that?" Gerard is pretty sure no one ever told him about that. There's lots of stuff people told him that he's forgotten for various reasons, but being one of Frank's two allowable exceptions to his committed monogamous relationship has the ring of something he'd remember no matter what. Jamia just laughs and hangs up on him. It takes Gerard a few minutes to convince himself to get up off the bed and go knock on Frank's door.

Frank opens it pretty quickly and he's kind of frowny faced. "Oh, so what? Now you want to hang out?"

"I've been threatened with bodily harm if I don't. I don't think it's really up to me at this point." Gerard can't figure out why Frank's pissed at him now. He's doing what Frank wants, or at least what Jamia's told him Frank wants.

"Great. Thanks." Frank rolls his eyes. "Way to boost a guy's ego. You only want to hang out with me if you're threatened."

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me!" Gerard flails a little and knows he shouldn't be yelling about this in a hotel hallway.

"And that's a reason to avoid me?." Frank mutters. "Again with the ego boost. Would it be so horrible if I wanted that?"

"What do you want from me, Frankie? I didn't want to cause a problem." Gerard has spent years training himself to only think about how much he wants Frank while they're on stage. On stage or asleep. No amount of discipline has ever managed to stop the dreams. "Then Jamia calls me. God damn it, Frank, she shouldn't be the one to tell me you've got a get out jail free card with my and Bob's names on it."

Frank blinks at Gerard. "Oh for fuck's sake. That meddling fucking woman." He mumbles and he steps back. "I didn't tell you because... because I thought it would never happen. You never seemed into me except for on stage and well." He shrugs. "At least you were my friend. Or I thought so. And then you went all... freaked."

"You're a fucking idiot, Iero." Gerard pushes past him into the room. "Seriously. Whole new levels of idiot. Of course it wasn't going to happen if you didn't tell me. You're one of my best friends and you've got... I don't fuck around with people in relationships. I may be an asshole but I'm not that kind of asshole."

Frank waves his hands a little and slams the door. "You're not an asshole," he says and sighs. "Okay. So... so, what now?"

Gerard runs a hand through his hair and tugs, frowning. "You think I know?"

Frank laughs a little. "I don't know. Why are you here? Not just because my girlfriend threatened you."

"No, not just that." Gerard keeps looking around the room. He expected there to be dildos and vibes and lube just... everywhere. There's no sign of any of them, just comic books and one of Frank's guitars and a pair of socks balled up by the edge of the bed. "Things have been... weird. And I don't like it. I've missed you. I think maybe it was my fault."

Frank gives him a look and refrains from rolling his eyes. "You think?"

"Not all my fault!" Gerard says. "I mean, you with the.. stuff."

Frank does roll his eyes at that. "Wow. And you're the lyricist?"

Gerard grumbles and flips Frank off. "The dildos and the lube! I... I wasn't going to show up and watch you start messing with that stuff. And... and."

"I. I don't even know what to say to that, Gee." Frank picks at the hem of his shirt. "The stuff about that... it's a joke. Sort of. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Gerard asks and he sits down next to Frank. "It's... okay. Just imagining you maybe with that stuff." He laughs a little hysterically. "Too much, you know?"

"You liked it." Frank bumps his shoulder against Gerard's and smiles. "You imagine it a lot?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" Gerard asks and he nods. "Yeah, a lot. I think I should own stock in Kleenex for all the imagining I did."

"You wanna see? For real?" Frank's voice drops a little bit, and Gerard goes still next to him.

"Is this part of the joke?" Gerard asks. Frank shakes his head. Gerard swallows and his cock gives an eager little twitch. "Yeah. I do."

"Good. That's good." Frank licks his lips. Heat's pooling in his gut. Just thinking about Gerard watching him has been getting him hard for weeks. Now he's there. "I'm gonna get naked now if that's ok."

"Yeah, no. Really okay with that." Gerard moves to sit at the foot of the bed, one leg curling under. Frank yanks his shirt up over his head and tosses it on the floor. It shouldn't be a big deal, but there's being shirtless and there's being shirtless with intent. Gerard rubs the heel of his hand against his dick and watches Frank pop the first button on his jeans. There's nothing casual about it. He swallows hard realizing that this is actually going to happen.

"Gee, stuff's in my suitcase. You wanna pick something out for me?" Frank inches his zipper down, not all the way, just enough so he can fit his hand underneath and rub himself through his boxers, rubbing soft, worn cotton over the heat of his erection.

Gerard nods jerkily and he slides off the bed. He wants to keep watching Frank touch himself, but he also wants to take his time and pick the right thing. He lifts the lid of Frank's case and groans. There are a lot. The lube's easy enough and that gets tossed on the bed. He comes back with one and blushes handing it over. It's about the same as his cock in width, but Gerard's a little longer.

"Mmm, like this one," Frank says. "One of my favorites." He shoves his pants and boxers down off his hips and smiles when Gerard peels them further down, pulling them all the way off. "Thanks." He palms his cock roughly and reaches for the lube, quickly slicking his fingers.

Gerard settles onto the bed and he shrugs his hoodie off. He's getting a little overheated. He watches Frank wet his fingers and the sight of Frank's cock—hard and slick—is something new. Gerard's seen Frank naked, little glimpses of cock and ass before, but this is different. Frank draws his knees up, planting his feet wide on the bed. He's got one hand wrapped around his cock tight, just holding. He dips his slicked fingers behind his balls and presses.

"I could totally just take it right now, you know," Frank says. "I don't actually have to do this. But I like working up to it."

Gerard did not know this. He groans a little and rubs the heel of his hand over his cock again, hissing at the press and friction. "Frankie..." he says and he licks his lips. He'd like to very much kiss Frank right now, or be the one stretching Frankie, or... anything. He'd like to be doing anything to Frankie right now, watching as Frank arches and groans.

"Yeah. Think about you doing this, being careful with me 'cause you don't know I fucking love it hard." He twists his fingers, hissing when he bumps against his prostate. "Fuck."

Gerard watches Frank, eyes dark as his fingers push in deeper. "God, Frankie..." he says and moves closer. He can't not touch Frankie. He leans in and kisses Frankie hard. "I want to watch, but I... God, I can't not." He groans, kissing Frank again.

Frank opens his mouth under Gerard's. Gerard has a hand tangled in his hair and his tongue is licking into Frank's mouth. It should feel familiar, but it's nothing like the kisses on stage. Just knowing that it could go on for hours, that no one's reaction but his matters makes it different. Frank twists away gasping. "Yeah. Whatever you want. Do it."

"Givin' me carte blanche?" Gerard says, licking at Frank's lip and sliding his hand down Frank's chest to trace the new ink.

"Yeah," Frank says again. His shuddering breaths make his chest tremble under Gerard's hand.

"Another finger, Frankie," Gerard says against Frank's neck, blood rushing at the way Frank's handing over control. "Want to see how many you can take."

Frank bites his lip and slowly works a third finger in. "Oh god, feels good," he mutters. The angle's making his wrist hurt but Gerard wants to watch him do this. His cock is leaking and Gerard's hands are on him.

Gerard watches, finger circling Frank's nipple. "Now, I want to see you and your toy. Let me see you take it." Gerard licks at the drops of sweat blossoming on Frank's neck.

Frank swallows and nods, drawing his fingers out. It takes a little bit of fumbling to get the cap on the lube open, harder to concentrate with Gerard's mouth and hands involved than when he's alone. He finally gets it done and spreads his legs further, presses the dildo against his opening.

"Now?" he asks Gerard. Gerard nods and rests his head on Frank's shoulder to watch.

"Slow, imagine it's me. You're right, I'd be careful. Really careful with you," he says against Frank's ear. Frank lifts his hips, shifts his hand and whimpers as the dildo starts to slip inside. He clenches his teeth, spitting curses out. Gerard licks Frank's neck and slides his hand lower. "That's it. So fucking hot. How does it feel?"

"Fuck, so good. Thick," Frank gasps. "Love it." He pushes it in further, deeper. He pulls his hand back, drawing the toy out just a little, and then back in, a little harder than before, but still slow. Gerard told him to go slow.

"Good. That's it." Gerard smiles and nods. He bites at Frank's neck and sucks at the spot. "That's about how thick I am." He nuzzles Frank's cheek. "I'm a little longer."

Frank jolts at that. He'd never let himself think about it, not really in any kind of specific way. He rocks his hips again and moves his other hand toward his cock. He's so fucking hard and Gerard's not touching him. If Gerard won't, he thinks, he'll do it himself. Gerard beats him to it, rubs the tips of his fingers just at the base of Frank's cock.

"I thought about this. Thought about you doing this to yourself and sucking me." He says idly and kisses high on Frank's neck, the soft space just under his ear, and feels Frank's stomach clench under his hand.

"I. Yeah. I thought about that." Frank nods. He can feel his hair sticking to the side of his face, the back of his neck, damp with sweat. "Letting you fuck my mouth."

"Thought about it every time you drop to your knees." Gerard wraps his fingers around Frank's cock. He licks at Frank's neck again. "Faster, Frankie. I'd start to go faster now, snapping in harder."

"That's why I do it," Frank admits, he works the toy faster and it's good, but there's none of the weight and force that would be there if Gerard's hips were behind the thrusts. "Wanted- FUCK!" Whatever he was going to say vanishes when Gerard's thumb brushes over the head of his cock.

Gerard strokes faster, grinning when Frank's body tightens and body bows up. Gerard's other hand reaches down, pushing down on the dildo. "More, Frankie."

"Can't." Frank shakes his head, and Gerard presses the dildo in and twists and strokes his hand up Frank's cock fast and hard. Frank lets out a hoarse shout, and bucks up hard, coming over Gerard's hand. If he were alone, it would be over, but he's not alone. Gerard's still moving the toy inside him, still got his hand wrapped around Frank's over sensitized cock.

Gerard whispers into Frank's ear. "I wouldn't come yet. But I know you'd feel good, nice and tight." He circles his fingers around the base, hand slick. "I'd stay inside you, hard and deep. Kissing you and waiting for you to get a little hard again."

Frank shudders and turns his head trying to find Gerard's mouth. His body's still sparking with pleasure.

"I don't believe you. You'd come," Frank says. "I'd make you come."

Gerard shakes his head. "We should try," he says and kisses Frank hard.

Frank hums and presses his tongue into Gerard's mouth. He wants that, wants to suck his cock and let Gerard fuck him and see how long they can last. "We can. Anytime."

Gerard shudders and his cock is pressed so tight against his zipper, he's a little afraid he's going to have track marks on his dick. "God. Fuck, yes."

"Christ, Gerard, why aren't you naked?" Frank moves, reaching to pull at Gerard's shirt and the movement sets off another round of sparks when the dildo shifts inside him. "Shit, want you."

Gerard sits up and he peels off his shirt. He manages to get the rest of his clothes off with little or no injury.

"You weren't lying," Frank groans when he finally gets to touch Gerard's cock. Gerard wants to laugh but he's too busy moaning. "You gonna let me suck you now?" Frank asks, shifting around so his face is pressed against Gerard's thigh, watching himself stroke Gerard's cock. Frank licks his lips. "Please?"

Gerard hisses and bucks into Frank's hand. "Yeah. Fuck yeah. Suck me." He wishes he could be more eloquent, but that's beyond him at this moment.

Frank leans in and drags his open mouth base to tip over Gerard's cock and takes the head into his mouth, against his tongue. His eyes close, focusing on the feel and taste he's waiting so long for. Gerard shudders, entire body shaking. He grabs Frank's shoulder and pushes up into Frank's mouth.

"Jesus..."

Frank rides out Gerard's movements easily, moaning when he feels Gerard's hand move from his shoulder to tug and tangle in his hair. Frank's minor pain kink isn't so much a secret, but he likes that Gerard knows him enough that he knows not to be too gentle with this. Gerard tries to keep still, but Frank's working his mouth so fucking hottightwet around him, he can't keep from rocking his hips up a little. Frank doesn't mind at all.

"God, you just want it." Gerard moans and he pushes in a little harder. When Frank doesn't make a move to stop him, Gerard does it again. Soon he's fucking Frank's mouth, his cock sliding in against the wet slickness of Frank's tongue.

The friction of his cock against the bed is starting to get Frank hard again. And then Gerard's got a hand on the small of his back, rubbing down over his ass and twisting the dildo that's still there. Gerard pulls it out slowly, all the way out and Frank feels empty.

"Going to fuck you," Gerard growls and he slides his fingers into Frank's ass, teasing a little. Frank's slick and open from the dildo and Gerard can't wait to just push into him. Frank moans around Gerard's cock and moves back against his fingers. He draws his mouth slowly off Gerard and licks at the head one last time.

Gerard looks down at Frank and smiles. "God, you're going to kill me, Iero." He pushes Frank back a little. "How do you want to be?"

Frank actually pauses at that. He shudders a little thinking about the possibilities. "Want to know it's you," he says.

Gerard figures they have time to do this in a bunch of different ways, all the ways he wants. "On your back then." He debates for a minute on making Frankie ride him, but he wants control this time.

Frank turns over and settles on his back, reaching for Gerard. "Come on. You've got no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Show me what you've got."

Gerard grins and leans down to kiss Frank hard, using his teeth to bite his lower lip. "I miss the lip ring," he murmurs and slides between Frank's thighs and takes the condom Frank is pressing at his hand, no idea where it even came from.

Frank hooks a leg around Gerard's thigh, pulling him down. "Sorry? Didn't know you'd ever want to taste it personally."

Gerard brushes his thumb over Frank's lower lip. He rolls the condom on and grins at Frank. "Ready?"

"Past ready." Frank says. He wraps an arm over Gerard's shoulder and lifts his head for another biting kiss.

Gerard pushes in just as Frank is pulling back from the kiss. He watches Frank's body arch up as Gerard drives his hips down. Frank's hot and tight and slick around him. Frank digs his fingers into Gerard's shoulders and clenches around Gerard.

"I'm gonna make you lose it," Frank growls.

Gerard growls right back at him and snaps his hips in hard. "Not if I make you come first." He says wrapping his hand around Frank's cock, stroking through the slickness.

"Not gonna happen," Frank pants, and Gerard makes a choked laughing sound.

"You don't want to come, Frankie?"

Frank narrows his eyes and drags his nails over Gerard's back. "Not before you."

"I love a challenge," Gerard groans, his hips working in a hard rhythm. Frankie's nails dig into his back.

"Fuck!" Frank groans. He's pretty sure he's going to lose. Gerard's hand is tight on his cock and heavy over him and driving into him. "Just think about it, I've already come once and you haven't. Isn't that unfair."

Gerard rubs his thumb around the head of Frank's cock. "No. You're fucking gorgeous when you come." He slides in hard and grins down at Frank. "Seeing you come is fucking hot."

Frank gasps, letting himself push back against Gerard's thrusts. "Uh-uh. Not gonna fall for that. You've seen me already. My turn, I want to see it, Gee. You don't know how many times I've thought about it."

Gerard shakes his head. "God, just... I want to feel you come. I've seen it. Want to feel it now." He looks down at Frank, flushed and sweaty under him.

"Fuck. You..." Frank groans and tenses. He really wanted to win. "Do it, get me off." He says it like it isn't about to happen anyway, whether he admits it or not.

Gerard strokes Frank hard and fast, thumb rubbing hard around the head. His hips angle up trying to hit the same spot that Frank's fingers had before. He feels Frank clench around him and knows he's found it.

"Right there?" He says and Frank just shudders, eyes and mouth open wide. "Yeah, that's it, isn't it?" Frank moans and Gerard rolls his hips in harder. His hand is a blur on Frank's cock. "God, you're getting so tight."

"How... still talking?" Frank manages. Or at least he thinks that's what he said. "Fuck!"

Gerard shuts his eyes tight for a moment. He's having serious doubts he's going to be able to hold out. He keeps stroking and driving his hips in. He opens his eyes as Frank starts to moan again.

Frank feels his orgasm coiling again and he's not going to be able to push it back this time. He pushes up into Gerard's fist and clenches his jaw, whining high and tight in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, yeah fucking come," Gerard growls and his hips don't stop moving. He doesn't think he can stop moving. He keeps stroking. "You can. Come on."

Frank's eyes slam shut and he's coming so hard he feels it cramping in his toes. He doesn't even know if he's breathing, but he's coming, pulsing in Gerard's hand and around his cock, like he's shaking to pieces.

Gerard grunts and keeps stroking Frank. He can feel Frank clench and spasm around him and he manages a few more thrusts before he's coming too. "Jesusfuck," he groans and Frank's laughing weakly.

"That was..." Frank starts and stops, trying to find words. His breath is still coming in unsteady pants and gasps, and Gerard's collapsed heavy on top of him. "I... wow."

Gerard nods and breathes out hard and ragged. "Yeah, shit. I think my brain's gone."

"Brains are... dumb. Sex better than brains." Frank clumsily rubs a hand over Gerard's back.

Gerard nods and mumbles, "yes."

"So no more avoiding me and being all weird?" Frank asks. "You know, now that you know you're an exception?"

Gerard nods and kisses Frank's neck. "No more avoiding," he promises and moves to pull out of Frank.

Frank hisses and rolls onto his side as Gerard shifts away from him. "And we can do this again? A lot? Maybe with Bob if he wants?"

"Fuck yes. Lots of yes," Gerard mumbles and kisses Frank clumsily.

Frank hums happily into the kiss. At some point he's going to regret not moving to wipe himself down. But that's later. Right now all he's thinking is 'yay.'

Gerard nuzzles Frank and flops down next to him. "Shower later. Must pass out now."

"'Kay," Frank says. "Remind me to call Jamia, thank her for her annoying, interfering ways."

Gerard nods and closes his eyes. They sleep for a good few hours till Gerard feels sucking and biting at his neck. He wakes up smiling. "Okay. Best way to wake up ever."

"Glad you approve," Frank says, licking over the teeth marks he just made. "I'm thinking I wanna fuck you. I mean, maybe not right now. But yeah, eventually."

Gerard tightens his hold on Frank's arm. "You better." He hasn't been fucked in so long. He doesn't think he can really remember when it was.

Frank brightens. "Oh, you like that idea! Good, ‘m glad." He rubs himself against Gerard's side.

Gerard grins and kisses Frank. "We've got to figure out what Bob likes."

"He likes vibrators, mostly." Frank looks away and bites his lip.

Gerard raises an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Sadly not from personal experience," Frank's pouting a little. Gerard kisses his lower lip and Frank sighs into his mouth. "But he gave me a list. Stuff I can give him if I don't want it for myself."

Gerard shakes his head. "Why didn't I think of that?" He slides his hand down Frank's back and over his ass. "What else is on his list?"

"I don't know if I should give away all his secrets," Frank presses back against Gerard's palm. "But if you just happen to guess..."

Gerard rubs his fingers against Frank's opening. "Hmmm, beads? Plugs?"

"Did you peek at the list? Have you been snooping around his bunk?" Frank laughs. "Bob's going to be so pissed if he finds out you know this." He's not ignoring the fact that Gerard's finger is against his ass. Not at all.

"I did no peeking. I promise," Gerard says grinning. "Bryar's just as kinky as I'd hoped." He presses the tip of his finger in slowly.

"Maybe kinkier. There was other stuff." Frank sighs as Gerard strokes deeper and bumps against his prostate. He shakes his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to stop. If you fuck me again, I'm going to be too sore to move tomorrow. God, how long until we have three days off at a time?"

Gerard kisses Frank and rubs against his prostate one last time before pulling his finger out. "We get a mini break after the weekend." He says biting Frank's lower lip.

"Fantastic." Frank mumbles without breaking the kiss. "Don't make any other plans." Frank's already thinking about what kind of damage they can do to each other (and Bob) with seventy-two consecutive hours.

Gerard is thinking that he's not going to have much sleep for the next couple of days as is. "So what other kind of kinky stuff should I be looking forward to?"

"This girl in Illinois gave me some cuffs I haven't tried out yet," Frank shrugs, wrapping his fingers around Gerard's wrist and squeezing. "They look pretty expensive. It would be sad if they went to waste."

Gerard starts to smile and he rubs his thumb over Frank's hip. "You want to use them on me or yourself?"

"I was thinking you seem like a pretty handsy guy. How crazy would it make you if you couldn't touch?" Frank settles his hand on Gerard's chest.

Gerard gives Frank a look. "Really crazy." He leans up and kisses Frank. "I like touching you. I think I'm going to like touching Bob."

Frank slides his hand down Gerard's body. "Like touching you too," He wraps his hand around Gerard's cock. "Hope Bob's going to like us touching him. He might say no, you know."

Gerard pushes up into Frank's hand. "I doubt it," he says grinning. "He watches you a lot."

"Yeah? How d'you know that?" Frank nips at Gerard's jaw. He squeezes Gerard tight in his fist.  
Gerard hisses a little and he tips his head back. "I noticed who else was watching you while I was."

"Uh-huh. Maybe you were watching him a little, too?"

Gerard shrugs but smiles. "Maybe."

"Me too," Frank admits. "Watching both of you. Never thought I'd get to do this," He twists his wrist and lets his palm slide over Gerard to emphasize his point. "Now my hopes are all up. You'll console me if he says no to us?"

"Hmm, over and over again," Gerard says and he reaches down to wrap his hand around Frank's cock. "God, we have to shower, Frank." Okay, so he has a thing where he wants to see Frank all wet and possibly suck him off, but Frank doesn't need to know that just now.

"You know that jerking me off isn't the best way to try and persuade me to get out of bed, right?" Frank rests his forehead against Gerard's shoulder. He takes a deep breath. "Ok. Right. Shower. You wanna go first?"

Gerard shakes his head. "I want you in there with me. Preferably with your cock in my mouth, but if you want to shower on your own..." He says sliding out of bed.

Frank watches Gerard walk toward the bathroom, not moving to follow for a few seconds. It's not hesitation. Appreciation is more accurate, all that pale *bare* naked skin. And how did he never know Gerard could be this beautifully shameless about his body?

"No. Together sounds good. Definitely." Frank throws back the sheet and goes after him.

Gerard grins to himself, the reassurance in Frank's cock hard and ready for him and the eagerness of the answer. He gets the shower started and he smiles at Frank.

There are lots of reasons for Frank to be glad they're really ridiculously successful. Standing naked in an expensive hotel bathroom with Gerard, both of them about to step into a shower that looks custom made for debauchery, is definitely going to move right to the top the list of reasons.

Gerard tugs Frank in and kisses him, pressing him back against the shelf seat. "Perks," he murmurs and goes down to his knees.

The water streams hot over them and Frank doesn't even hesitate to thread his fingers in Gerard's wet hair. He looks down, watching Gerard lick his lips and lean in. He blinks and looks up, focusing on the far wall of the shower, thinks he might actually be too turned on to watch this happen.

Gerard licks delicately around the head and Frank tastes as good as he imagined. He moves down, running his tongue around the base and back up to the tip. "Frankie," he murmurs and then starts to fist Frank slowly, sucking at the tip of Frank's cock hard.

Frank does his best to be still, not to do what he asked Gerard to do to him, earlier. He lets his hand slide out of Gerard's hair, brushing against his cheek and he traces a finger against the edge of Gerard's lips, brushing against the seam where they are drawn tight around him. He's sure that if he looked down it would be the hottest thing he's seen in years.

Gerard's eyes are closed, lashes fanned against the top of his cheeks as he starts to move. His head bobs up and down slowly, taking Frank in deeper with each pass. His fingers cup and stroke along the taut skin of Frank's balls.

Frank's head falls backward against the wall and he makes a noise he barely recognizes as his own voice. His feet slip a little against the slick porcelain floor of the shower and he's got a white-knuckle grip on the seat.

"Gerard-" He gasps, he rolls his head, finally, finally glancing down. "Oh fuck, you - your fucking gorgeous mouth."

Gerard looks up at Frank, lashes spiked from the water. He pulls almost all the way off, mouth opening so Frank can see the tip of his cock against the pink of his tongue. He sinks down against lips wrapping tight around Frank.

"Gerard, can I-" Frank rocks his hips forward, not much, just enough to Gerard will know what he's trying to ask. "Please."

Gerard squeezes Frank's thigh and sucks harder. Frank's hips jerk forward and he feels Gerard's fingers slip behind his balls. He doesn't want to stop, ever. Gerard presses up against Frank's perineum, sucking harder and letting Frank slip down further. The suction of Gerard's mouth and the way he's rubbing his knuckle just right has Frank gasping and on the edge of coming quicker than he thought. He tugs at Gerard's hair in warning.

"Fuck, babe," the endearment slipping out without thought.

Gerard blushes at the endearment and just sucks harder. His hand moves up to stroke Frank's cock, moving his mouth up to the tip. He wants to taste Frank, all of him. Gerard's fingers press up harder against Frank's perineum.

Frank braces one hand on Gerard's shoulder, fingers skidding over his wet skin. He feels Gerard's tongue flutter against him, and that's the limit of holding back, he cries out and spills into Gerard's mouth. Gerard sucks, swallowing Frank in even pulses. His tongue moves around Frank's cock slow, pulling off with one long suck. Frank slumps forward and cups Gerard's chin in his hand, tilting his face up. He licks his own taste from Gerard's lips. Gerard opens his mouth and kisses Frank hard. He stays there for a minute then nudges Frank back.

"I'm too old to be kneeling in a shower for this long."

"I thought you said thirty wasn't old" Frank says, holding a hand out for Gerard to lever himself up.

Gerard smacks his hand away and stands easily. "Not old," He says, "Just too old for extended shower kneeling. There's a difference."

Frank grins and slides his hand down to take hold of Gerard's cock. "Okay, fine. No more shower kneeling."

Gerard nips at Frank's jaw. "Well, wouldn't completely rule it out for future times..."

Frank rolls his eyes. "I'm just trying to think about your knees." He starts jerking Gerard off with easy, smooth pulls, rubbing his other hand over Gerard's chest. "I mean, I'd hate to have to explain why you're being all boring and sedate in shows."

"I can't just say I'm getting laid regularly?" Gerard says against Frank's neck, pushing up into Frank's fist.

Frank laughs and strokes Gerard nice and slow. "Well, you could..."

"Then I'm going to." Gerard says sounding as stubborn as he can manage on the edge of orgasm. He had to resist the urge to get himself off while he was sucking Frank and it just means it's not going to take long for Frank to get him there. "Let people draw their own conclusions about who with."

"Going to be easy to figure out when I'm grinning too." Frank says and Gerard wants to laugh but he's too close. His mouth is against the dark ink on the skin of Frank's throat and he moans. His hips move faster, bucking into Frank's hand.

"Course, when Bob shows up smiling, nobody's going to be paying any attention to either of us," Frank whispers and strokes Gerard faster, wrapping his arm around his waist to hold him steady. Frank's hoping the reminder of the potential of Bob getting involved will break Gerard a little.

Gerard grunts and he arches back. "Oh fuck," he shudders and fucks up into Frank's hand as he comes. The thought of Bob with them, maybe getting to suck Bob's cock, pushing Gerard over.

Frank drags Gerard onto the shower seat next to him. The water's still warm and steady over them. He reaches over and picks up the soap and starts lathering himself up. Gerard leans against Frank's side, and can't seem to stop nuzzling him.

"So, uhm. What... what happens when Jamia comes to visit?" Gerard has to ask the question. He sighs softly when Frank runs the soap over his chest and down his stomach.

"You share like a nice boy," Frank says casually. He wants to believe that it's not too much to ask. As soon as Gerard sat down on his bed today, Frank knew he was going to be answering this. "You understand... I mean. You're ok with the fact that nothing that happens with us is going to change the fact that I love her, right?"

Gerard laughs a little and nods. "She was here before any of us were. Yeah, I know that."

"Ok. She and I talked about it. I mean, all hypothetically when I never thought any of this," he waves a hand between them, "was even remotely possible. And. The thing is, I think she knows that nothing is going to change the fact that I love you guys, too. You and Bob and yeah, Mikey and Ray, in a sexless way, but mostly you and Bob."

Gerard waves a hand and smirks. "So you're okay with this. You want this..."

Frank gives Gerard a look.

"Okay, just had to ask," Gerard says and he tugs Frank in for a kiss. "I'm okay with... how things are. Or how they could be. I just didn't want anything to screw up what you had with Jamia."

Frank laughs at him and presses their foreheads together. "If either of us, me or her, were worried you were gonna screw us up, would *she* have called you and told you to get your head out of your ass and come see me?"

Gerard laughs and little and cups Frank's neck. "Point. Just making sure." He wants to make sure. He kisses Frank and grins. "God, are we allowed to have sex on the bus?"

"Sure," Frank says easily. He pours some shampoo into his hand and starts working it through Gerard's hair. "You expect me to say no to that? Anyway, if Bob says yes, it's gonna be three to two and in favor of bus sex."

Gerard hums happily and tips his head into Frank's hands. "Hmm, we have a lounge."

"I like that you're thinking ahead," Frank licks at a stream of water pouring over the smooth curve of Gerard's shoulder.


End file.
